


Unexpected Angels

by Merfilly



Series: Fast, Furious, and More than Meets the Eye [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty's would-be killer gets a giant surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDanc3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDanc3r/gifts).



A simple run over to Los Angeles with Arcee, to investigate the possibility of a damaged 'Bot landing, was what Prime had sold Mikaela on. It was an excuse to get away from Sam and Bee and the way they were going on and on and on about why Bee wasn't welcome at college.

She really should have known that normal and her were not on speaking terms, but Mikaela kept hoping. Coming up on the green car in front of the wreck, seeing the man with the gun...it had terrified her all over again, but Arcee had just reacted. Spilling her rider gently and transforming on the run, that man had never stood a chance from the protective 'Bot.

Now, Mikaela just hoped her passenger, slipping in and out of consciousness, from blood loss and shock, could last long enough to get to the address the woman had begged her to go to instead of the hospital.

Arcee certainly was gunning it hard enough to defy the laws, after all.


End file.
